Shinéo : Entre eau et lumière
by juliabakura
Summary: [Recueil AVENTURES] Un petit recueil de plusieurs Shinéo (avec notre paladin adoré et le rôdeur élémentaires.) Ce sera aussi bien des OS Fluffy que des deaths Fics à chapitre. Venez nombreux.
1. Chapter 1

_**Shinéo : Entre Eau et Lumière (Recueils)**_

* * *

Bonsoir, je suis Juliabakura.

Bienvenue dans ce petit recueil de Shinéo. Un mélange savoureux entre notre paladin bourru et notre timide rôdeur.

Vous verrez du Fluffy, du drama, de la guimauve. Peut être quelques Death fics.

Certaines histoires seront reliées. D'autres non. Bref, un recueil juste pour les fans de ce couple.

 _ **ATTENTION : Je signalerai le chapitre avec YAOI ! Quand les scènes pourront être un peu plus...*rougit et laisse les uns et les autres imaginés se qu'ils veulent*-.**_

Bref.

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages dont il est question dans cette fan fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de leurs créateurs : Fred et Seb du grenier. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation de cette fiction. Les actions, PNJ et lieux utilisés dans cette fiction ne sont en aucun cas le reflet des opinions de leurs créateurs. Merci et bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **Le premier chapitre sera publié ce Samedi 26 Mars 2016.**_


	2. Bacciolino

**_Bonsoir à tous ! Nous voici dans le premier chapitre de ce recueil, avec un petit texte court._**

 ** _Je tient à remercier les gens qui ont commencé à suivre cette fanfiction et m'ont laissé des reviews : Alkeim, Emeraude-San, Riorim et NigthmareDragon FB._**

 ** _Ainsi qu'un Grand merci à Poulpy de l'Espace, pour avoir corriger ce texte. (Oui, l'orthographe et moi, ça fait deux sur des écrits comme ça.)_**

 ** _J'espère que ce texte vous plaira. On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un second Shinéo._**

 ** _A Samedi 2 Avril._**

* * *

 _ **Bacciolino.**_

* * *

C'était la nuit au sein du cratère. Les dernières minutes de l'année. Shinddha, rôdeur de profession observait le ciel noir, sans nuage pour cacher les étoiles de cette dernière nuit. Il savait que bientôt un nouveau jour reprendrait. Une nouvelle année et de nouvelles aventures. Il soupira en observant qu'il était seul. Ses camarades avaient décidé de fêter la nouvelle année chacun de leur côté. B.O.B en ville était parti faire le tour des auberges, avec sur son épaule Wilfred. En espérant de pouvoir trouver une ou deux demoiselles avec qui passer l'ultime nuit.

Grunlek s'était chargé de profiter d'un peu de temps avec Eden qu'il avait délaissée pendant la période de Noël.

Théo était parti dans l'église de la lumière pour prier sa déesse.

Quant à lui, avec son petit Icy sur l'épaule, il regardait le ciel en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. A part rêver.

Tout en caressant la tête d'Icy, il observait les étoiles. En espérant que ce monde serait un peu moins cruel cette année. Il aimait être aventurier. Il cherchait toujours la vengeance de sa famille et de sa propre mort.

Mais il souhaitait quelque chose d'autre également. Il voulait vivre son histoire d'amour au grand jour. Avec l'être qu'il aimait. Il savait que cela ne dérangerait pas ses compagnons. Cependant, il avait peur de perdre l'autre. De perdre Théo à tout jamais.

Un frisson parcourait son échine en imaginant de perdre à nouveau Théo. Il ne voulait plus vivre ce sentiment. Cette intense colère. Son envie de tout détruire. Heureusement pour Lui, B.O.B et Grunlek l'avaient sauvé. Mais une fissure était apparue à l'intérieur de son coeur.

Une fêlure qui fut réparée par le retour du paladin prodige.

Depuis ce temps, le demi-élémentaire n'avait pas cessé d'observer le jeune homme. Se demandant s'il était redevenu normal. Si ce n'était pas une illusion. Un rêve. Son imagination qui lui jouait des tours.

Alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques secondes avant le début de l'année nouvelle, Shinddha ferma les yeux, s'imaginant être dans les bras de son amant. Il désirait cela plus que tout au monde. Des perles glissèrent sur ses joues, pour tomber du haut de cet arbre, jusqu'à atterrir sur une plaque métallique.

Le bruit fit ouvrir les yeux de Shinddha qui reconnut ce bruit parmi tant d'autre. Doucement, en même temps que son invocation, le demi-élémentaire tourna le regard pour apercevoir au pied de l'arbre : Théo.

 **"Tu vas rester longtemps seul dans cet arbre ?"** râla le paladin.

 **"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu étais parti prier ta déesse !"**

Théo tendit les bras vers lui, comme pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait sauter dans ses bras. Qu'il le réceptionnerait, en disant d'une voix douce.

 **"Tu crois que je t'oublierais ? Après tout ce que l'on a vécu ? Je voudrais passer cette nouvelle année avec toi."**

 **"Je ne te savais pas romantique."** souriait le demi-élémentaire en sautant du haut de son arbre, pour atterrir dans les bras de son bien aimé.

 **"Je ne le suis que pour toi. Mon cher manipulateur de glace."** souffla le Paladin dans le creux de l'oreille de son amoureux.

Voyant cela, Icy resta sur sa branche observant son maître et son partenaire savourant les plaisirs d'être à deux en ce premier jour de l'an. L'invocation se promit de se rappeler tout cela. Et de soutenir le couple du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

 _ **Fin.**_


	3. Le serviteur de son coeur

_**Bonjour, bonsoir mes gens !**_

 ** _Avant de vous laisser avec la lecture de ce nouveau petit Shinéo, je tenais encore à vous remercier de vos reviews que vous avez laissé._**

 ** _Merci à Nigthmare Dragon FB, Riorim, Lulukaw, Dry1410 et Emeraude-San pour vos Reviews !_**

 ** _Je m'excuse envers Vix que j'ai appelé Poulpy de l'espace. (Niaaaa désolé ! Merci Emeraude de m'avoir corrigé)_**

 ** _J'espère que ce nouveau texte va vous plaire autant que je me suis amusé à l'écrire. Normalement le prochain reprendra un autre thème complétement WTF. Puis nous partirons sur un point du caractère de Shin bien particulier : Le vice du jeu._**

 ** _Sur ce bonne lecture._**

* * *

 _ **Le serviteur de son coeur.**_

* * *

Le campement est plongé dans la pénombre. La nuit est totale. Shinddha est le seul à être éveillé pour s'assurer de la protection de ses compagnons. Du haut de son arbre, il avait une vue sur tout le campement et ses alentours. Icy, son invocation, lui offrait un périmètre de vue encore plus grand. Cependant, cette nuit, il fêtait un anniversaire dont seuls lui et Théo connaissaient l'existence. Son anniversaire de servitude envers Théo de Silverberg.

Alors qu'il le regardait dormir paisiblement sous le pied d'un arbre, dans une des couchettes, Shinddha se remémora leur rencontre et leur lien si particulier.

* * *

C'était il y a trois ans. Avant leur rencontre avec Grunlek et B.O.B., Théo était un jeune paladin de la lumière, qui parcourait le monde pour répandre la bonne parole au sein des différents villages. Il avait fière allure sur son destrier. Son regard brillant observait les passants qui l'acclamaient comme un sauveur. Il soignait les personnes dans le besoin et venait en aide aux plus démunis. Du petit enfant, au plus ancien du village, aucune personne n'était invisible à ses yeux. Sauf peut-être lui. Shinddha Kory.

Jeune rôdeur, voyageant de ville en ville à la recherche d'informations pour venger sa famille. Shinddha observait d'un oeil malveillant ces personnes de l'église. Il n'aimait pas ces gens. Pour une raison simple: le demi-élémentaire était poursuivi par l'église de l'eau à cause des pouvoirs qui lui avaient été attribués à la naissance. Il était chassé, poursuivi, traqué comme un animal par les personnes malintentionnées qui avaient éliminé ce qu'il y avait de plus précieux à ses yeux : sa famille.

Alors, il ne s'approcherait pas de ces hommes. Même s'ils n'étaient pas de l'église de l'eau, Shinddha préférait s'éloigner de tous les problèmes.

Cependant, le jeune homme n'avait pas assimilé que Théo l'avait remarqué. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on observe un homme encapuchonné dans la ville. Certaines rumeurs circulaient qu'un homme serait à l'origine d'un nombre considérable de morts sur les routes en ce moment. Sûrement l'origine de la présence d'une garde de l'église de la lumière.

Durant la journée, le demi-élémentaire était passé rapidement en ville pour aller acheter de quoi se sustenter pour son futur voyage avant de repartir en forêt. Il n'aimait pas les habitations, les citadins. Il avait besoin d'espace, de la nature, de quelque chose de vrai. Les sentiments humains étaient parfois si complexes et si ardus. Un jour ils vous disent noir et le jour d'après blanc. Un jour, ils vous tendent la main. Le lendemain ils vous coupent le bras. Shinddha avait suffisamment souffert. Il ne voulait plus être proche des êtres humains. Il ne rêvait que de sa vengeance. C'était son unique raison de vivre.

Alors que le soleil se couchait dans l'horizon, que pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, la lune pointait le bout de son nez en pleine nuit, Shinddha sourit. Il se dirigea vers un endroit secret de tous. Un petit lac caché derrière de grands bosquets. Un petit havre de paix, où il se dévêtit et pénétra doucement dans l'eau fraîche et délicieuse. Il enleva son masque, laissant apparaître ses traits étrangers. Il lâcha sa longue chevelure ébène qui parcourut le bas de son dos. Doucement, il plongea ses épaules dans le lac. S'asseyant et profitant de son élément : l'eau. Il entrait en communion avec la nature.

Shinddha sentait les flots légers chatouillant la moindre parcelle de sa peau. La lune était claire en ce soir de printemps. Les rayons de l'astre éclairaient la nuit donnant une allure mystique à ce lac. Tout en fermant les yeux, Shinddha savoura l'instant.

Tout était paisible. Tranquille. Doux.

* * *

Quand brutalement, quelque chose interrompit son rituel. Un bruit de pas lourds s'approchant de son havre de paix. Le rôdeur plongea dans l'eau pour essayer de surprendre l'importun qui avait décidé de briser son moment. Sous la surface, il vit une étincelante silhouette s'approchant de la surface de l'eau. Il entendit les appels étouffés de la part de plusieurs voix. Mais la silhouette ne semblait pas y répondre. La lueur de la silhouette s'éteignit. Cette dernière ne semblait pas être partie, simplement avait-elle voulu s'effacer. Shinddha remonta lentement vers la surface, non loin d'un caillou pour continuer d'observer la scène, tout en respirant. Il avait beau être un demi-élémentaire d'eau, il ne pouvait pas éternellement rester sous la matière aqueuse. De son petit point de repaire, il vit le paladin de la ville. Ce dernier semblait être las. Il était assis au sol. Il semblait attendre que ses autres compagnons repartent sans le trouver.

Shinddha entendit les appels de ces hommes :

 **"Paladin Théo de Silverberg ! Nous avons encore besoin de vos pouvoirs. Je vous en prie, revenez ! C'est votre mission ! C'est ce qu'auraient fait vos ancêtres ! Comme l'aurait fait votre père avant vous."**

Shinddha pu remarquer le visage du paladin se figer. Comme si ces dernières paroles venaient de le blesser. Il leur fallut attendre quelques minutes avant que les hommes ne partent en direction de la ville, en espérant retrouver leur petit protégé.

Après avoir entendu cela, Shinddha veilla sur le jeune homme qui regardait les flots. Le demi-élémentaire désirait se rendre sur la rive pour pouvoir reprendre ses affaires et partir le plus rapidement possible. Le rôdeur espérait que le paladin s'en aille pour retourner en ville ou partir ailleurs, se cacher. Mais au lieu de cela, l'enfant de lumière vit les vêtements sur le sol.

Doucement, Théo les attrapa et les observa. Il vit également un médaillon à l'intérieur. Shinddha enragea de ne pas avoir été assez vigilant et de voir son plus précieux et secret trésor être dévoilé. Rapidement, il plongea dans l'eau pour aller le rejoindre et lui faire comprendre son point de vue. Lui reprendre ses affaires.

Alors que Théo allait ouvrir le médaillon et découvrir son secret, un énorme geyser apparut devant ses yeux. Immense. Menaçant de l'engloutir. Avec une voix imposante et froide, avec l'ombre de sa silhouette. Éblouit par la lumière de la Lune, Shinddha apparut devant Théo. Pour lui dire les mots suivants :

 **"Laissez ces affaires ici. Et repartez auprès des vôtres. Vous n'avez rien à faire dans ce lieu sacré."**

Théo était loin d'être impressionné par ce tour de passe-passe. D'une facilité déconcertante, il tira son épée avec son fourreau pour le plaquer contre le torse de l'individu. Sans aucune délicatesse, il renvoya Shinddha dans l'eau dans un horrible bruit de craquement. Le geyser cessa et un bruit d'eau tombant du ciel se fit entendre sur l'ensemble du lac.

Théo se releva, arme en main. Il marcha, tant qu'il avait pied, dans l'eau, se dirigeant vers l'individu qui l'avait menacé. Shinddha était dos à lui, reprenant son souffle, face à cette blessure. Théo pointa la pointe de son épée dans la nuque du demi-élémentaire. De son point de vue, il pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une femme à la carrure plus imposante. Peut être une guerrière. Ou une mercenaire. Avec une voix sombre et froide le paladin prononça les paroles suivantes :

 **"Renoncez jeune fille. Vous ne pourrez rien face à l'église de la lumière. Vous allez être châtiée de votre témérité."**

Shinddha serra les poings de rage. Dans un premier temps,d'être privé de sa propre défense et d'être encore le coupable d'un crime dont il n'était que la victime. Dans un second temps, d'être pris pour une femme. Sa carrure légèrement plus fine due à ses origines étrangères provoquait toujours ces problèmes lorsqu'il était dévêtu et que son corps était dévoilé à des inconnus.

Théo fut surprit en voyant sur le dos de cette personne des écailles bleutée, tout comme une partie de son corps. Il pensait que c'était une illusion de la maîtresse de la nuit. Mais en s'approchant, il compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'agissait bien de la preuve d'une créature mystique.

Shinddha en profita pour se retourner et essayer d'attaquer le paladin. Malheureusement pour lui, le guerrier était préparé à se défendre. Le bouclier du paladin avait paré sa dague de glace. L'épée s'était retournée pour être prête à lancer un nouveau coup.

Face à face. Les yeux dans les yeux. Les deux hommes s'observèrent. Théo était légèrement surpris, mais il reprit rapidement ses esprits. Étonnement, l'homme de foi vit dans les yeux du demi-élémentaire une étincelle qu'il ne pensait pas revoir depuis longtemps. Une envie de vivre, de vengeance, de combat. De destruction. Un regard vrai et terrible. Froid et complexe. La glace face au métal. L'eau face à la lumière.

 **"Repartez. Dégagez de mon antre. Laissez moi vivre en paix."** siffla Shinddha, qui refusait de baisser sa lame.

 **"Je vous rappelle, jeune homme que vous êtes le premier à vous être attaqué à moi."** enchérit Théo.

Shinddha grinça des dents en sentant que l'autre avait raison. Soudain, le rôdeur vit la lame s'abaisser. Et l'homme lui tendit ses affaires.

 **"Vous feriez mieux de venir vous rhabillez. Si ces hommes reviennent, il vaut mieux qu'ils ne vous voient pas ainsi. Sinon, ils vont crier à l'hérésie."**

Shinddha fut surpris de cette demande. Il observa de haut en bas le jeune homme qui continuait à tendre les vêtements du rôdeur. Il s'attendait à un piège et l'observa comme un chien sauvage.

 **"J'aurais pu vous trancher la trachée depuis pas mal de temps ou invoquer un éclair. Alors arrêtez de me fixer comme ça, et venez avec moi."**

Le demi-élémentaire ne pu que hocher de la tête et suivre, toujours méfiant, le paladin. Une fois sur la rive, l'homme de foi attendit que le rôdeur ait mis une partie de ses vêtements pour être plus décent et pouvoir continuer la conversation. Le paladin sorti de sa saccoche quelques vivres qu'il partagea avec le demi-élémentaire. Curieux Shinddha osa demander :

 **"Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ? Ou m'avoir capturé. Moi un demi-élémentaire !"**

Théo finit de manger son biscuit avant de répondre paisiblement au jeune homme.

 **"Depuis quelques temps, je suis en proie au doute dans ma propre église. Je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix. Si... Mon père n'avait pas raison."**

Shinddha fit une moue lui expliquant qu'il ne comprenait pas.

 **"Les gens de l'église sont en train d'éliminer tout ce qui est hérétique à leurs yeux. Je ne me suis jamais posé de question quant aux personnes qu'il fallait éliminer. Mais avant d'arriver en ville… nous avons rencontré un enfant. C'était un demi-démon. Il avait à peine trois ans. Ses parents l'avaient abandonné en forêt. L'enfant était squelettique. Il ne contrôlait pas ses pouvoirs. Nous avons du l'éliminer. J'ai du l'éliminer. Mais… Il n'y était pour rien… Il était né ainsi... Il ne l'a pas choisi."**

La gorge du paladin se serra et quelques perles d'eau salée coulées sur sa joue.

 **"Il m'a supplié et demandé pourquoi je devais le tuer ! J'ai dû éliminer un enfant. J'ai dû... Pour ces croyances religieuses. Pour ces êtres hypocrites ! Je savais qu'il n'arriverait pas à contrôler son pouvoir, mais pourquoi j'ai été obligé de ..."**

Affecté par la détresse de Théo, Shinddha approcha ses doigts délicatement des larmes de son invité de la lune. La goutte se posa sur son ongle. De cette dernière n'acquit une magnifique rose de glace blanche.

 **"Ne pleurez plus. Vous étiez soumis à la pression de ces stupides règles."** Le demi-élémentaire poursuivit sur un ton plus bienveillant **"Mais contrairement à eux, tu t'es mis à réfléchir. Tu pourras changer ton destin par tes propres moyens. Tu as juste besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider."**

Théo observa la rose avant de bouder en rougissant. Puis d'une voix ombrageuse, il se mit à prononcer les paroles suivantes :

 **"Je ne suis pas une jeune demoiselle à consoler."**

Théo sentit alors son visage être tourné par le toucher d'une main douce. Il se surprit à la suivre et à sentir les douces lèvres du rôdeur contre les siennes. Au lieu de le repousser, il se laissa faire, se sentant aspirer par toute cette douceur. Et puis... Abandonnant son coeur, son corps et son âme à cet être, il se sentit entier face à cette créature libre et sombre.

 **"Je m'appelle Shinddha Kory. N'oublie pas ce prénom."**

Le demi-élémentaire se releva prêt à bondir dans la nuit, comme un animal des ténèbres. Seulement, l'enfant de la lumière l'attrapa de justesse, genou à terre, lui suppliant :

 **"S'il te plaît. Ne me laisse pas seul. J'ai besoin d'aide. Si je reste seul avec ces hommes et ces femmes, je deviendrai comme eux. Je perdrai l'objectif de ma vie. De répandre la justice. De protéger la veuve et l'orphelin."**

Le manipulateur fut étonné par cette demande. Il fut encore plus surprit de savoir que lui, un être solitaire, était peut-être la solution pour un être si parfait. Si éblouissant. Si incroyable.

 **"S'il-te-plaît. Accompagne-moi. Même discrètement, le temps que je trouve une solution pour m'échapper de tout cela. Le temps de me ressourcer."**

Le rôdeur soupira. Se mit à genou pour récupérer les autres larmes du paladin et d'en faire de magnifique statue de glace. Doucement, au creux de son oreille, il lui dit :

 **"Je te le promet, Théo de Silverberg. Je te suivrai comme ton ombre désormais."**

Encore aujourd'hui, Shinddha s'était demandé comment il avait fait pour tomber amoureux d'un tel rustre et égoïste. Mais en réalité, cette facette de sa personnalité, celle qu'il avait connu au clair de la lune, dans la nuit la plus profonde, il avait été le seul à la connaître. Et il l'était toujours. Parfois, à l'heure où B.O.B et Grunlek allaient en ville, Théo et Shinddha profitaient de ces petits moments intimes pour se laisser aller. Shinddha n'était plus le jeune homme maladroit. Et Théo n'était plus l'homme rustre qu'il connaissait. Ils étaient tous les deux, les amants d'un soir. Qui avaient besoin d'être ensemble pour ne devenir qu'un. Ayant la lune comme seule témoin.

Doucement, dans l'ombre de la nuit, sous la surveillance de l'astre lunaire et des yeux d'Icy, Shinddha se rapprocha de Théo, afin de déposer sur ses lèvres, avec un infinie douceur, un baiser glacé.

 _ **FIN**_


	4. PLS : Position Latérale de Shin

_**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Comme promis voici la suite de notre Shinéo préféré avec un chapitre encore Soft mais un peu... WTF on va dire xD**_

 _ **Je vous expliquerai en fin d'histoire la raison par laquelle cette histoire est née dans mon esprit.**_

 _ **Merci à Emeraude-San, Riorim pour vos reviews (non vais pas vous tuer, je vous le promet !)**_

 _ **Merci encore à Vix (mon poulpe adoré) d'avoir corrigé cette fiction.**_

 _ **Merci à tout ceux qui lisent et suivent cette fiction.**_

 ** _Bonne lecture à vous et on se retrouve à la fin de l'histoire._**

* * *

 _ **PLS : Position Latérale de Shin.**_

* * *

C'était un jour comme les autres dans l'univers d'Aventures. Le groupe de bras cassés avait essuyé une nouvelle attaque de mercenaires désireux de leur voler leur or. Aussitôt Grunlek avait riposté et récupéré l'argent. Ce fût sans compter sur une dizaine de gobelins qui s'emparèrent du butin pour aller le disperser aux quatre coins de la forêt. Rapidement le groupe se sépara.

B.O.B et Brasier partirent vers l'Est. Grunlek et Eden vers l'Ouest. Théo et Lumière vers le Sud, tandis que Shin et Icy prirent le Nord.

Après quelques péripéties, Théo revint avec l'un des gobelins sous le bras et son butin. Il aperçu de suite B.O.B et Grunlek ayant fait de même. Le demi-diable avait légèrement roussi le poil de la créature, tandis que Grunlek se contentait de laisser Eden mener la danse.

 **« Où est Shin ? »** demanda le Paladin.

Étonné que personne ne lui réponde, l'homme de foi balança le gobelin à terre. Il tira sur les rennes de Lumière avant de clamer :

 **« Je vais le chercher. Restez là ! »**

Sans plus attendre, l'inquisiteur ordonna à sa monture d'aller au galop. Cette dernière n'eut aucun mal à se déplacer en forêt. Ils parcoururent quelques mètres avant d'apercevoir des pièces d'or. Ces dernières formaient un chemin. Sur la route, une flèche de glace était plantée dans le tronc d'un arbre. Un peu de sang. Le corps d'un gobelin complétement terrifié. Et quelques mètres plus loin, Shinddha Kory sur le sol, inconscient.

 **« SHIN ! »** hurla le paladin en sautant de sa monture.

Il laissa tomber toute sa vigilance pour se rendre à son chevet. Doucement, il l'examina: il n'avait aucune trace de blessure, ni de sang, ni de coups. Les craintes émergeaient dans l'esprit du paladin. Il essaya de reprendre son calme. Les yeux du rôdeur étaient clos. Le paladin attrapa la main de son ami et lui secoua l'épaule en hurlant :

 **« Shin ! Si tu m'entends sers moi la main. Ouvre les yeux. Allez Shin ! Me fais pas peur ! Fais pas le con Shin ! Réveille toi. »**

Malgré les secousses, le demi-élémentaire ne répondit pas. Sa main était molle. Ses yeux toujours fermés.

Théo retira le masque de son ami. Avec la paume de sa main droite, il poussa le front de Shin pour basculer sa tête en arrière. De son autre main, il ouvrit délicatement sa bouche pour s'assurer que rien n'obstruait sa gorge. Rien. Pas une seule raison visible de cette inconscience. Délicatement il posa sa joue afin de sentir un souffle, même fin et délicat. Ses prunelles observèrent le torse et le ventre de son ami, dans l'intention de trouver un indicateur de sa respiration.

Les secondes défilèrent. Le visage du paladin s'obscurcit en ne sentant aucun souffle. Ne voyant pas le torse se relever et le ventre se bomber. La panique envahit l'être de lumière qui se plaça immédiatement près du torse de son ami.

Sa main gauche agrippa le dos de sa main droite. La paume de la droite se plaça au niveau du sternum. Immédiatement, le paladin se mit à masser ce dernier.

 **1…2…3…4…5**

Théo transpirait. Il imposait une grande pression au corps de Shin. Même si ce dernier était plus fragile que lui, il savait qu'il fallait mettre autant de force pour faire battre son cœur. L'inquisiteur savait qu'il était possible que sa magie ne suffise pas à le soigner.

 **6…7…8…9…10**

L'inquisiteur continuait son massage cardiaque à un rythme effréné afin de faire battre le cœur de son amant. De celui qu'il avait rencontré, un soir de pleine lune. Qu'il avait prit pour une fille. De celui qui l'avait sauvé de l'église de la lumière.

 **11…12…13..14..15**

Le corps restait sans vie. Pas de traces d'invocation. Le paladin était tellement concentré sur son ami, qu'il ne vit pas le gobelin ramper dans la direction qui lui était opposée, tentant de s'enfuir en ramassant les pièces.

 **16…17…18…19…20**

Lumière hennissait tandis que des bruits de pas se rapprochaient du duo. Mais Théo ne les entendait pas. Il se concentrait sur la méthode à suivre pour sauver son ami inconscient.

 **21…22…23…24…25**

Le corps de Théo transpirait comme jamais. Il avait pourtant l'habitude des exercices physiques et de combattre. Cependant, cette bataille était plus psychologique. Elle imposait une forte pression sur les épaules du paladin. Une boule de feu passa non loin de lui, provoquée par un sort raté du mage qui avait voulu viser le gobelin.

 **26…27…28…29…30**

Grunlek et B.O.B s'étaient inquiétés du non retour du paladin. Ils avaient décidé de prendre le même chemin que lui. Il découvrirent l'horrible scène. D'abord le vol du gobelin, qu'ils arrêtèrent de suite. Puis Théo massant Shin. Le mage allait lancer une vanne. Cependant, au moment où il ouvrit la bouche, il vit Théo boucher les narines de Shin, basculer sa tête en arrière et entrouvrir ses lèvres avant d'y poser les siennes.

Sans comprendre le contexte, Grunlek et B.O.B se sentirent gênés. Un baiser fougueux en pleine forêt ! Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que Théo expulsait doucement de l'air dans les poumons de son jeune ami. Il le fit à deux reprises. Ne voyant toujours aucune réaction de la part de Shin, Théo recommença son massage cardiaque.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Théo ?! »** s'inquiéta Grunlek.

 **« Shin… Je l'ai trouvé inconscient… Il ne respire plus… »** souffla le paladin en effectuant ses gestes de premier secours.

B.O.B se mit à fouiller dans son « sac à bordel » pour sortir une petite orbe. Laissant le champ libre à son ami guerrier, il se concentra, de l'autre côté du corps de son ami rôdeur. L'orbe s'illumina légèrement avant de laisser apparaître un trait fin. Le visage du mage se décomposa. Ses yeux se couvrirent de larmes tandis qu'il murmurait :

 **« Théo…Cette orbe m'indique que…le cœur de shin…Ne bat plus… »**

La mine de Grunlek se fit sombre à son tour. Eden baissa la tête et les oreilles en signe de compassion. Lumière baissa l'échine tandis que Théo continuait de s'acharner.

 **« Non, je suis sûr que ça va aller. Grun ! Viens m'aider. »**

 **« Théo…C'est fini… »**

 **« Non je suis sûr que… »**

 **SBAF !**

À la surprise générale, B.O.B venait de gifler le paladin. Ce dernier allait s'énerver contre le demi-diable quand il vit les larmes sur ses joues. Théo se rendit compte qu'autour de lui, tout le monde avait accepté la situation. Tous sauf lui.

Il ne voulait pas. Il n'acceptait pas. La rage monta au creux de son ventre. Les nuages sombres obscurcissent le ciel. Le vent soufflait entre les arbres.

 **« Écartez-vous. »**

B.O.B ne comprit pas sur l'instant la raison de cette demande. Quand le paladin plaqua ses mains sur la poitrine et le côté gauche de Shin. La foudre tomba sur lui et forma un arc électrique entre ses mains. Le mage fut sauvé in extrémis par Brasier qui le tira au bon moment.

L'effet de ce courant courba brutalement le corps de Shin. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de tousser violemment. Théo retira immédiatement ses mains encore couvertes d'électricité statique tandis que Shin reprenait vie.

Le demi-élémentaire se courba, les yeux dans le vague. Il se demandait ce qui lui était arrivé, mais ne pouvait pas prononcer un seul mot. Grunlek se précipita aux côtés de ses deux amis, afin de s'assurer que la foudre n'avait pas fait plus de dégâts. Théo fit signe à son ami nain de ne pas s'approcher tant que l'électricité continuait à parcourir son armure. Shin observa dans tous les sens, un point de repaire, quelque chose qui lui expliquerait ce qui venait de se passer.

Notre cuisinier s'approcha de lui pour l'aider dans les premiers soins. Il lui apportait un peu d'eau pour qu'il puisse s'éclaircir la gorge et prononcer :

 **« Merci, Théo. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. »**

Le paladin fut si heureux d'entendre la voix de son cher élémentaire, qu'il en fut bouleverser et des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues.

 **« Mais c'est quoi cette logique à deux balles ! » se mit à hurler B.O.B, rompant toute trace de romantisme dans cette scène. « C'est un élémentaire d'eau ! Il est pas censé griller avec ton éclair ? Et puis toi Théo, comment as-tu fait pour survivre à tout cela et puis… »** continua le mage agacé par la non logique de cette histoire.

Théo avait envie de donner à son tour une gifle à ce demi-diable. Eden secouait la tête de droite à gauche, tandis que Grunlek soupirait face à l'esprit du pyromage.

Aucun n'eut le temps de donner sa version des faits qu'à nouveau la foudre s'abattit devant Balthazar. Le diable se recula vivement et jeta un regard noir à Théo, avant d'entendre une voix féminine lui dire :

 **« Ta gueule ! C'est magique ! »**

Face à lui, se trouvaient deux jeunes femmes. La première blonde aux yeux bleus et à la peau pâle, portant un long manteau à capuche rouge. L'autre, une petite brune aux yeux marron, la peau halée avec des vêtements verts.

 **« Mais…MAIS… ÇA N'A AUCUN SENS ! »**

 **« J'ai dit ta gueule c'est magique ! Pourris pas ce sentiment d'amour qui flotte dans l'air. »**

 **« Quoi ? Il a eu un coup de foudre c'est ça votre explication ! »** s'énerva Balthazar avant de voir la petite brune, une épée en main, le menaçant en hurlant avec un accent allemand :

 **« EN BOULE ! EN BOULE LE LENNON ! »**

Pendant que les jeunes filles détournaient l'attention de Balthazar et de Grunlek, Théo s'était approché de Shinddha. Il lui prit la main, et, doucement, posa ses lèvres sur celles du demi-élémentaire. Non pas pour le bouche à bouche, cette fois.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _ **Allez, c'est l'heure des explications pour cette histoire xD!**_

 _ **J'ai eu cette idée après avoir suivi une formation pour utiliser un défibrillateur. Bon, je l'ai pris normalement. Pas de délire et tout ça. J'étais sage et tout...Jusqu'à ce que je rentrer de ma formation, dans mon bureau. Et là. Flash. Je voulais faire Théo en mode défibrillateur.**_

 _ **Rien de plus simple ^^**_

 _ **Sinon la prochaine histoire n'est pas encore écrite. Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir vous en publier un la semaine prochaine. Donc surveillez Samedi prochain plutôt la fiction "Appât".**_

 _ **Bacciolino et cookie foudroyant à vous.**_

 _ **Juliabakura.**_


	5. La barbe et la pièce

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 ** _Petit retour pendant les vacances sur un Shinéo un peu particulier. Avec un petit trait de Shin peu exploité et une nouveauté de la saison 3 d'Aventures. Donc tout ceux qui n'ont pas vu la saison 3. Cette histoire contient des Spoilers !_**

 ** _Merci à Sappy (KiwiCorp) pour la correction de ce délicieux Yaoi._**

 ** _Merci à NightmareDragon FB (le défibrilateur de lumière est prêt à revenir ?), à Emeraude San (les deux filles à la fin sont ma petite soeur et moi. Comme nous délirons de temps à autre sur ces idées de Ship. ^^), à Dry1410 (vous avez commander un Shinéo ? Le voilà, tout chaud)_**

 ** _Et merci à tous ses anonymes qui lisent._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir et me motive à continuer d'en écrire. N'hésitez pas à proposer vos idées._**

 ** _Bacciolino et cookie à vous._**

* * *

 _ **La barbe et la pièce (Shinéo)**_

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que Shinddha et Théo s'étaient retrouvés. Le choc était terrible pour le demi-élémentaire. Théo avait certes retrouvé ses couleurs, sa forme habituelle et l'éclat de son armure, mais quelque chose de plus étonnant encore surprit notre manipulateur de glace. La présence d'une barbe de dix jours sur les pommettes de Théo. Lui qui habituellement prenait soin de sa peau, encore pire que B.O.B., et qui avait tenait à n'avoir aucune trace de barbe, de moustache ou de tout autre signe distinctif.

 **"Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé Théo ?"**

 **"De quoi ?"** s'étonnait le paladin.

 **"Bah ! La barbe ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as laissée pousser? "**

Théo soupira. Il ne semblait vouloir répondre à la question de son ami. Il lui tourna le dos en s'apprêtant à monter sur Lumière.

 **"Eh ! Réponds moi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette barbe?"**

Mais Théo l'ignorait copieusement. Il n'avait nullement l'intention de lui répondre. Il continua d'atteler Lumière, posa un de ses pieds dans la selle, prêt à monter, quand Shinddha lui attrapa le bras.

 **"Écoute ! On va faire un jeu."** commença le demi-élémentaire en montrant une pièce de glace. **"C'est une sorte de pièce. Tu choisis la face que tu veux. Si tu gagnes, je te laisse tranquille concernant cette barbe. En revanche, si je gagne, tu m'expliqueras la raison !"**

 **"Oh, mais j'ai pas envie! Et puis il y a des événements plus importants que jouer à pile ou face. On a pas le temps pour jouer."** râla le paladin.

Cependant, Shinddha ne se laissa pas faire. A la manière d'un certain Lennon, Shinddha continua d'insister en demandant toutes les cinq minutes de jouer. Il continua aussi de proposer différentes hypothèses sur la barbe : Pour cacher une cicatrice ? Pour ressembler à Lennon ? Pour effrayer les petites filles ? Pour apporter encore plus de force à ses convictions ? Pour conserver quelques miettes afin d'avoir des provisions durant le voyage ?

 **"Mais tu n'as pas fini de parler ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir le demi-diable à mes côtés ! Depuis quand tu parles autant ?"**

Shinddha ne répondit que par un grand sourire et une nouvelle pièce en glace dans ses doigts.

 **"Okay, j'ai compris. Vas-y, lance-là, ta pièce. Je choisis pile."**

 **"Super. Que les Dieux soient avec moi."** sourit Shinddha.

Il posa sa pièce entre le pouce et l'index de sa main droite. Avec une puissance maîtrisée, il envoya la petite entité dans les airs. Le morceau de glace se mit à voleter dans les airs. Tournoyant entre les deux faces. Le plaisir du jeu enivrait l'esprit du jeune homme de glace. Il n'avait pas tellement l'occasion de jouer avec ses compères. Pourtant il aimait cela. C'était comme une drogue pour lui. Un jeu passionnant dont il ne pouvait pas se défaire. Même s'il perdait, il aimait retenter jusqu'à ce que le résultat soit satisfaisant. Il pouvait être aussi entêté qu'une mule quand il s'agissait d'un jeu, ou de toute autre idée qu'il ait dans la tête. Même s'il n'émettait que rarement des commentaires, quand quelque chose possédait son esprit, au point d'en désirer hâtivement, il mettait tous les moyens pour y arriver.

Shinddha observait la pièce qui commençait à redescendre vers lui. Il ne sentit pas l'air qui se balançait en sa direction. Ni même l'approche du Paladin. Ce dernier l'attrapa par le col, et lui retira brusquement le masque. Surpris et incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Shinddha resta scotché, jusqu'à ce que le paladin dépose ses lèvres douces et chaudes. La langue de l'être de lumière chaude pénétra à l'intérieur de l'orifice buccale du demi-élémentaire d'eau. Les mains du paladin retira la capuche de Shin pour laisser tomber sa longue chevelure sur ses épaules. Le rôdeur se laissa faire. Il ne détestait pas cela. Il appréciait même cet élan d'attention de la part du paladin. Il avait envie que tout ce qui se passe ne soit pas un rêve, ou qu'il dure une éternité. Il sentit les larmes monter, tandis que les langues valsaient.

Quand les lèvres se séparèrent, Shinddha eut beaucoup de mal à reprendre son souffle, contrairement au paladin. Le rouge colorait les joues du rôdeur, qui avait été prit dans son propre piège. Le paladin avait su jouer à un autre jeu. Celui de l'amour. Au point de faire oublier la pièce au sol qui était sur pile.

 **"Tu...es cruel Théo... M'embrasser de la sorte...Juste pour me faire taire."** souffla Shinddha en séchant ses larmes.

Théo s'approcha de son amant, se mit à genou, avant de mettre son visage en face du sien. Le manipulateur de glace prit peur. Il pensait que le paladin allait lui flanquer une roustine. Cependant, ce fut une tout autre surprise qui l'attendait. La langue du paladin vint se coller à sa peau, pour retracer le parcours des larmes glacées de son ami. Shinddha frissonnait tandis que le paladin finissait sa course vers l'oeil droit.

 **"Ce n'est pas juste. Tu es trop adorable comme personne. Et puis tes larmes donnent encore plus de charme. C'est davantage toi qui est cruel envers moi."**

 **"Quoi? "** s'étonna le demi-élémentaire.

 **"Tu vas toujours séduire les belles demoiselles. Avec B.O.B vous semblez en jouer. Toi, tu le fais devant mes yeux. Comme si tu voulais me dire : Je ne serais jamais à toi."**

Un silence s'installa entre les deux individus, avant que Shinddha ne pouffe de rire. Théo surprit et gêné se mit à rougir en rageant :

 **"Non mais! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit encore ?!"**

 **"Je ne pensais pas que tu serais jaloux de cette manière."** riait Shinddha avant d'attraper dans ses bras le cou de son amant. **"Je voulais vraiment te rendre accro à moi. C'est B.O.B qui m'avait proposé ce plan. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela aurait si bien fonctionné."**

 **"Tu...Veux dire que..."**

 **"Oui, je l'ai fait exprès."**

Théo se tut. Il ne releva pas les yeux, même devant les petites suppliques du manipulateur d'eau.

 **"Allez, fais pas la tête. Tu sais bien, qu'il n'y a que toi que j'aime. Tu as été le premier dans mon coeur. Alors remonte ta petite tête de paladin bourru. Et montre moi tes yeux."**

Théo obéit et laissa paraître un air boudeur qui fit rire à nouveau le manipulateur d'eau. Il connaissait parfaitement le paladin pour savoir que ce n'était qu'une façade pour tromper tout le monde. Au fond de lui, même s'il était bourrin, c'était quelqu'un d'attentionné, d'affectionné et ayant des doutes. Alors, doucement, les lèvres du manipulateur d'eau se positionnèrent sur celles dure du paladin.

Au clair de la lune douce et bienfaisante, le couple échangea une nuit remplie d'amour et de passion.

FIN


	6. A croquer

_**A croquer**_

C'était la nuit au sein du cratère. Un groupe d'aventurier avait posé leur bivouac dans une forêt. Dans leurs couchettes respectives, un pyromage dormait près du feu. Un elfe aux longues tresses noires s'était assoupi au coin d'un arbre, préférant s'éloigner du brasier, à cause de souvenir fumant. Le nain ingénieur était allongé aux côtés de son amie louve. Le paladin de la lumière dormait dans une couchette avec son destrier derrière lui. Il ne quittait jamais son armure de plaque.

Cela faisait rire Shinddha Kory, demi-élémentaire d'eau qui avait pris son tour de garde. Depuis la branche de son arbre, il veillait sur les environs. A l'affut du moindre bruit. Du moindre mouvement. De la moindre menace. Il avait vécu dans la forêt depuis si longtemps, qu'il connaissait l'harmonie du vent dans les branches. La douce mélodie des pas feutrés des animaux sur le tapis de mousse. Les chants des oiseaux nocturnes qui vivent dans les environs.

Pour les citadins, tout cela ne serait pas perceptible. Ou peut-être ressemblerait à une menace. Si la connaissance n'était pas acquise, comment distinguer de ce qui était une menace et celle qui ne l'était pas ?

Cela avait provoqué des réveils en sursauts, quand Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon prenait ses tours de gardes. Le mage, demi-diable, n'arrivait pas à distinguer le son d'un écureuil venant en leur direction et celui d'un chasseur de prime voulant les débusquer. Durant les premiers tours de gardes, Balthazar avait souvent réveillé tout le groupe, pour rien. Puis, il avait été un moment, sans les réveiller, provoquant des attaques en sursaut, et comme conséquence leur couchette dévalisée ou brûler. Car le pyromage n'avait pas contrôlé ses flammes.

En conséquence, Grunlek fut désigné pour être réveillé durant les tours de gardes de B.O.B quand ce dernier détectait quelque chose.

Mais cela n'était pas le sujet le plus intéressant pour CE tour de garde.

Shinddha Kory observait les environs et avait un peu d'impatience. Non pas pour aller se reposer. Il savait que le prochain à prendre son tour de garde était Théo Silverberg. Paladin de la lumière, ou inquisiteur selon le jour et son humeur. C'était lui qui l'avait trouvé en premier. Lui qui l'avait emmené dans ce groupe de « bras cassé ». Lui qui avait instauré un rituel dans la passation de leur tour de garde en commun.

Un goût d'envie, d'impatience taraudait le rôdeur. Cette action, il la désirait à chaque tour de garde. Il n'aimait pas dormir en ville, car cela lui refusait ce bonheur de transition. Et quand ils avaient été séparé, le demi-élémentaire avait l'habitude de bouder et d'être en fin de tour de garde. Au moins aucune déception à avoir.

C'était une tradition bien étrange qu'ils avaient prit. Shinddha vit soudainement, le paladin entrouvrir les yeux. Dans un profond silence, il sauta de sa branche pour se diriger vers Théo qui s'éveillait.

 **« C'est l'heure ? »** chuchota Shinddha qui trépignait d'impatience.

Théo observa les alentours, comme pour veiller à ce que ce secret ne soit pas découvert par les autres. Comme pour ne pas révéler une faiblesse dont le mage, et surement l'elfe allait pouvoir jouer.

Tous dormaient paisiblement. Aucun ne semblait être prêt à se réveiller.

Théo souriait, attrapa le visage de Shinddha dans sa main droite. Il caressa de son autre main, la joue bleutée de cet être. Délicatement, il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Shin qui fermait les yeux. Le rouge colorée ses joues tandis que Théo lui susurra :

 **« Petit garnement impatient. Oui, c'est l'heure. Tu as le droit à ta dose de douceur. »**

Et sans attendre la permission de son amant, Théo croqua délicatement le haut de l'oreille de Shinddha Kory. Le demi-élémentaire réprima un petit gémissement de plaisir. De sa grande main, forte et rude, Théo retira le masque de Shin, laissant apparaître ses lèvres juvéniles. Sa peau bleutée, ses yeux cristallins qui semblait être en manque. De son autre main, il dégagea la capuche du rôdeur.

Le nez du paladin caressa l'intérieur de l'oreille de notre ami demi-élémentaire.

 **« Tu as bien été sage. Cela fait combien de temps ? Un mois ? Que l'on n'a pas repris notre petit jeu. »**

 **« A… A qui la faute… »** souffla difficilement Shinddha en tenant la main de Théo qui se cala à nouveau sur sa joue.

 **« Celle de B.O.B. Comme d'habitude. C'est lui qui a voulu qu'on aille à l'auberge. Si nous étions resté dans la forêt. Nous aurions pu continuer notre partie. »**

Soudain, la langue se colla sur le bas du lobe de l'oreille de Shin, qui rougit de plus belle et faillit crier. Il se reprit de justesse en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche.

 **« Chuuut. Tu ne voudrais pas que l'on arrête tout. »** reprit Théo.

 **« Dé… Désolé… Mais… C'est que… »**

 **« Je sais. Tu ne peux pas bien dormir en forêt sans ça. »** souriait le paladin. **« Je te connais depuis suffisamment longtemps. Je me souviendrai toujours de notre première rencontre. Alors que tu venais nager dans cette rivière sous le clair de lune. »**

Shinddha frissonna de peur, avant de sentir la main de Théo lui caresser plus doucement la joue. La chaleur de sa peau le calma un peu, lui rappelant qu'il ne vit pas le passé, mais son présent.

 **« Ce… Ceux ne sont pas que des bons souvenirs. »** houspilla Shinddha.

 **« Oui, je le sais. Tu étais encore prisonnier de l'église de la lumière. Tu avais juste le droit de t'échapper quelques fois pour aller te baigner, avant d'être enfermé. C'est là que je t'ai trouvé. »**

 **« Là que tu m'as sauvé. »**

 **« Là, que j'ai découvert ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Qu'ils t'obligeaient à subir cet étrange rituel pour dormir à l'extérieur de leur temple. »**

Shinddha serra plus fermement la main de Théo. C'était ça. Ce n'était qu'un soin palliatif pour son addiction ? Pour satisfaire son envie d'être touché ? Pour reproduire ce que les prêtres de l'eau lui avaient infligé. Théo plongea ses lèvres dans le cou de Shin qui frissonna de plus belle.

 **« Mais là. Ce n'est pas le cas Shin. Les premières fois, peut-être c'était dans cette optique que je l'avais visé. J'avais cherché un moyen de trouver une solution à ton problème. Mais à force de se connaître. De se sentir. De s'approcher l'un de l'autre, j'ai ressenti autre chose. »**

Le cœur de la créature aqueuse frétille. Il reconnaissait qu'il n'avait pas été très amicale lors de leur première nuit. En dehors de l'église de l'eau, Shinddha avait été pris d'un désir, ou plutôt d'une crise d'addiction importante. Son corps s'était mit à chercher la chaleur d'un autre être. Il avait prit l'habitude d'être embrassé, d'être toucher pour l'aider à s'endormir les soirées de sortie. Au début, cela l'avait dégoûté. Répugné. Il s'était senti si... Sale... Et puis, à force des années passés dans cette foutue église, il était devenu habitué. Voir malheureusement addict à ce genre de soin.

Peut être était-ce cette raison pour laquelle il charmait les femmes dans chaque village. Pour satisfaire son addiction. Mais dans la forêt... Le seul qui connaissait cette histoire. Le seul qui pouvait l'aider sous le clair des astres. C'était Théo. Comme la première fois. Comme toute celles qu'ils ont partagé, le paladin lui caressa la nuque. Il attrapa son oreille avec le creux de sa bouche. Il lui murmura quelques mots doux et chaleureux. Les mêmes mots que les fous de cette église de l'eau lui avait prononcé. Mais, cela avait un effet complètement différent. Autrefois, il s'évanouissait pour s'échapper à leur parole, à leur désir. Pour les empêcher d'aller plus loin que les caresses et autres délires.

Là, c'était pas pur bonheur qu'il se laissait tomber dans les bras de Théo. Qu'il laissait Morphée l'emporter. Les yeux de Shinddha se fermaient lentement, tandis que Théo l'accompagnait dans sa couchette.

Comme à chacune de leur sortie, Théo couvrait de baiser les oreilles du rôdeur. Il mit les couvertures jusqu'à ses frêles épaules. Il s'assura qu'il était assez détendu, endormi avant de reprendre son tour de garde.

Avant de partir, il remit en place une des mèches de Shinddha. Avec un léger sourire en coin, il n'avouerai jamais, un peu à l'instar de l'accident de la petite fille, qu'il était tombé sous le charme de Shinddha Kory.

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
